Pokemon, my story
by HollowXander
Summary: I wanna be the very best. even better than Red! this takes place 6 years after Red won the pokemon league tournament in the manga.
1. Chapter 1

Pallet Town

I was sleeping, until my Mom ran into my room and yelled "GET UP SLEEPY HEAD, IT'S TIME TO GO!" I woke up pretty quickly after that and I fell off of my bed and knocked my only Pokeball down with me, unleashing my only Pokémon, a Ralts.

"Good morning, Korra"

_Hiya Devin!_

Korra was a shiny Ralts, she was a bit goofy and she loved to be around me. We'd been partners for about six years, ever since I was ten, she was proud of her blue colour and wasn't afraid to admit it.

"Why am I awake at…. 7 o'clock, Mom?"

"Because you're friend is at the door he needs your help with something"

"Ugh… fine"

I waited about 10 minutes before I got dressed completely and walked downstairs to the door, Korra following close behind. As I open the door my best friend Tim pushes his way in the door way yelling "Devin! You need to come with me to Professor Oak's lab!" He was shorter than me, and his hair was combed perfectly with gel, he was blinking quickly.

"Professor who?"

"Oak! You have lived here for 5 years and you still haven't heard of him?"

"Guess not." I reply picking Korra up. "Where's his lab?"

"Next door." He replies grabbing my wrist and pulling me out of the door.

On our way next door I notice Korra's quieter than usual, she usually chats her way into my mind, literally, but I shrug it off because Tim is dragging me. Tim knocked on the door while I waited on the steps with Korra on my lap.

"See, he's not here!" Tim said.

"So? Maybe he's taking a prune juice break. Professor's are usually old" I said.

Korra laughed a little, but said _Or he's behind the lab with two Pokémon._

I got up without letting Tim know, who was distracted with the door, and I snuck behind the lab to see and old guy in a lab coat, his hair was grayish and he wore a red shirt under the lab coat, despite his age he looked as if he was muscular. He had two Pokémon at either side of him, one was red and his tail was on fire. And the other was green with a bulb on his back. Korra identified them as Charmander and Bulbasaur respectively.

Trying to get a better look I tried to climb over the fence. I heard Tim's voice and I missed my footing half way over, and took a nose dive into a pile of metal making a bunch of sound and alerting Oak and the Pokémon.

"OWWWWW!" I yelled as Tim climbed over as well.

When the pain subsided and I made sure Korra was alright, I saw the professor standing directly over me. "Who are you?" He said

"Apparently, your neighbor." I say as Korra and Charmander start talking to each other.

The professor sighed. "Well since you both are trespassing I might have to call the police"

"No!" I said looking at Tim.

"What if we help you out, by finding who stole your Squirtle, I noticed you only have these two" he said, pointing at the Charmander and Bulbasaur.

The Professor sighed, obviously not inclined to this idea. "I was going to call one of the Pokedex holders, but I need to give these two to someone and I guess you two will do."

Tim looks at me and smiles like an idiot. "We're getting pokedexes! Just like that! A little too easy though, but who cares!"

"What's a pokedex" I say with a blank look on my face.

_You're an idiot Devin. _Korra said in my head.

**Chapter one done. fun right? Chapter two will be on it's way  
**


	2. Chapter 2

The edge of Route 1

Tim and I already had our Pokemon out between us, and they looked raring to fight. They looked like two siblings getting ready to play against each other.

Tim and I pulled out dexes out at the same time to check our Pokémon's moves.

_Charmander is lvl. 5 and he has scratch, growl, and flamethrower._

At the very same instant, Tim and I yelled out a command. "Char! Use flamethrower!" Char shot a wall of fire at Bulba, who jumped out the way and used leech seed, shooting seeds at Char, who was hit and suddenly looked tired. "Oh crap! Hang in there Char! And scratch him!" I yelled as Char ran up to Bulba and scratches him.

At this point, we had gathered a good number of spectators around us, all of them cheering for one of us or the other. I think most of them were cheering for Tim, but I knew I was going to win.

"Bulba, use solarbeam!" Tim commanded, grinning like an idiot. Bulba planted his feet and I could see sunlight being absorbed into his bulb.

This gave me a chance to think. _He's planted there, so a flamethrower would seal the deal… _Before I said anything, Char blasted another wall of fire at Bulba, hitting him head on, which caused him to faint instantly.

Char jumped with joy that he won, and then went over to Bulba to check if he was okay. Korra ran over there too, by the way Bulba got up and the look on his face; he looked like he had fun.

Tim walked over to me and smiled. "Type advantages! I forgot, It looks like they had fun though, they also look like they'll be great rivals. Like we are now!" He grinned at me and I just sighed.

"Well then, I hope you can keep up, Come on Korra! And you too Char!" they responded by running back to me.

"Come on Bulba!" Tim said as Bulba trotted over to him.

We returned all of them to their Pokeballs and we looked around, seeing that the crowed of people dispersed and we were standing there alone. "Well, I guess we should start our journey," I say proudly "Next time we battle, I will be a lot stronger."

"Yeah," Tim agreed "See you later." He walked off into one side of Route one, leaving me alone.

"Yeah, I'll win again though…" I say to myself as I walk off into the other side of Route one.

Route one

I was walking alone, so I decided to release Char and Korra to walk with me. They seemed happy to walk alongside me, and I was happy to walk with them too.

_I'm going to connect your mind with Char's also, so you can understand him. _Korra said in my head, freaking me out.

"You've been awfully quiet…" I mutter to myself as we walk.

_Shut it Devin, _Korra replied, _just ask me if you ever need to understand Char._

"Okay…" I sighed "link him up"

Without Korra's response, I heard a new voice in my head,

_Hi! Your name's Devin, right? Thanks for picking me! _Char said with a gleeful tone.

"No problem," I laugh "You're pretty tough though, that's cool"

_Yeah, I heard from Oak that my dad is owned by a pretty powerful trainer, who is his grandson too._

"Well, that's cool." I said with a smile, as I make my way through route one.


	3. Chapter 3

End of Route 1

By the time I got through Route 1, Char and Korra were bored and went back into their respective Pokeballs. It seemed like no one was in the mood to battle, whenever I asked they all said "Some trainer came through and beat me" which got old, very quickly.

Once I had reached the gate, Korra popped out of her ball. "Hey, Korra, remember this place?" I said as I made my way through the door.

_Yeah, _She replied, _we used to live here. 6 years ago? _

"Yeah… I wonder if Victoria still lives here. Remember her?"

_Yeah, you two used to pickpocket people for fun… _

"Yeah… Good times" I said laughing to myself as we made it to the other side of the gate.

Viridian City

When we exited the gate, I was greeted with a city that wasn't the same as it was before. I walked around carrying Korra, dodging people trying to find where the Viridian gym was, my old hang out place. I was surprised to see new renovations there, and the name on the statue thing was changed from a scratched off name beginning with "Gi-" and it was completely replaced with the name "Green".

"Uhh, weird." I said walking into the gym. I was welcomed by a shiny new looking gym. A guy with spiky brown hair and a purple shirt walked up to me, he looked around 18 and he was followed by a Charizard. "Hey, are you here to challenge the gym?" He said.

"Uh, no, I was just looking around. Who are you?"

"I'm the Gym Leader. Green. Who are you?"

"I'm Devin, and I'm going to try to be the best trainer there is!"

He laughed softly for a moment. "Sorry, but that title belongs to a friend of mine. Where are you from?"

I paused for a second, wondering if I should tell him where I was really from, since he just laughed in my face. "P-pallet town…" I finally said.

A sudden look of interest came across his face. "Pallet Town? Like with Gran- I mean Professor Oak's lab?"

"Yeah. He gave me this Charmander, I named him Char" I replied letting Char out of his Pokeball.

"Did Oak mention a grandson?"

"No but, Char- uh…" I coughed, "never mind yes he did…"

"Did he say a name…?"

"What's with all these questions?" I said, getting a little defensive for no reason.

He just laughed, "As I said before, I'm Green. My last name is Oak, I'm the professors grandson," He took out his pokedex and showed me.

"So that means this Charizard is Char's dad?" I said as Char walked over to him.

"Yeah"

"Okay, well, uhm, what happened to the gym?"

"Uh, the original gym was destroyed, and I was assigned here after my friend said I could be the leader, rather than him"

"Who's this 'friend'?"

"His name is Red"

"Red and Green, eh? Well, I'm looking for someone named Tori."

"Oh, HER, Well, she hangs out on the roof of the gym, don't ask how she gets up there, but she's there," He looked at his watch, "She should be there now."

"Oh, thanks!" I replied walking toward the door of the gym, Char and Korra, now walking together behind me. "See ya, again eventually! You look too tough to take on right now." I didn't wait around for a response; I just walked out of the door and toward the side of the building, examining the wall closely.

"Hey Korra, do you remember where…. Oh! Never mind" I said feeling around for a lever, that I pulled and a flat block of steel big enough to stand on. After, I backed up a few meters and then ran back and jumped up on to it, and it launched me onto the roof.

I sighed, and returned Korra and Char to their Pokeballs. "Sorry guys" I said, looking at the Pokeballs, my pokemon looking back at me. I attach them to my belt and stand to look around the roof.

"Hi!," a voice said loudly from behind me, "Who are you?" I turn slowly, to see a short girl, with brown hair, looking up at me. "You look familiar, do I know you?"

"Victoria," I sighed "It's me, Devin."

"Devin…" She thought for a minute, "Devin!" She jumped and gave me a hug, "I haven't seen you in 6 years! How's your mom? How's Pallet Town? Where's Korra?"

"Good, it's okay, and right here" I said, handing the ball to Tori, "I'm going on an adventure, and I wanted to say 'Hi' before I left to head on to Pewter City."

"An adventure? Oooh, I want to go!"

"You don't have a pokemon…" I said with a grin.

"Wrong!" She replied, holding out a ball with a Pikachu in it. "Ever since you moved from here, I've been training and I caught a Pikachu. I won't tell you her name yet though."

I sighed, and smiled, "Okay, call your mom and ask." She pulled out her Pokegear and showed me a message saying –Since you're 16 now, you can go on an adventure, whenever you'd like, just text first, love, Mom-

"Well, okay, text her and we can go…" I climbed off the roof with her right behind me. I push the lever back and the board disappears.

We walked to the other end of the city, to the gate, "I guess there's nothing else here for me yet." I say

"Nope, I have a goal to meet as well, but shhhhhhhh. I can't tell you right now" she said smiling, and walking a little bit ahead of me. "I'll tell ya, later though!"


End file.
